


A Chance for Magic (Ciel Phantomhive x Reader)

by Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl



Category: Elfen Lied, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl/pseuds/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl
Summary: Ciel meets a mysterious nameless girl when she saves his life. If he said he hadn't taken interest in her, he'd be lying. But he wasn't in love! No! Earl Phantomhive doesn't feel love for people! Even so, he can't get her out of his head.(Black butler x Elfen Lied crossover AU)





	A Chance for Magic (Ciel Phantomhive x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between Black Butler and Elfen Lied. I recommend watching both, unless you can't do blood/gore, in that case it would be in your best interest to avoid Elfen Lied (And this fanfic XD)

"I want to go home... Please! Someone help!" A young boy with navy blue hair cried. He put his head in his hands. He wanted his parents and his dog. He wanted to run around the manor asking his mom when Tanaka would prepare dinner. He wanted the men who hurt him to die. He was only ten years old... why? Why was he fated to die here? Then, a man slammed open the bars in his cage and reached in. 

"No! Don't touch me! Get away!" The young boy cried and men grabbed him before ripping his shirt off. They pressed searing iron onto his back, a branding mark. He screamed in pain until his voice was raw.

"We just got information. The boy isn't gonna sell." A man walked into the room speaking to the man torturing the small child.

"Alright. Is our order to dispose of him?"

"Yes, go ahead. The director said it was fine."

Ciel saw the man pick up a knife, grinning madly. Ciel screamed and the man lifted the blade into the air and laughed before...

*ring ring ring*

A bell sounded somewhere within the building. The scientists gave one another panicked looks. Ciel heard people begin to scream.

"She's out! She got out!"

"She's in the west wing!"

"Grab a gun and go to the west wing!"

Ciel stared at the men who were about to kill him moments before the panic. They shut the heavily enforced iron doors and cowered in the back of the room with guns in hand. Ciel, no longer being held down, sat up and looked at the door. There was a wet explosion and the sound of something slimy hitting walls. The screaming got louder.  The metal door creaked and groaned as it was bent back out of the way like a tin can. On the opposite side was a naked girl, who looked around the same age as Ciel. Her (h/c) hair covered her face, but there were two distinct white horns sticking out of the top of her head. She was looking at the ground, slightly hunched over, and her (s/t) skin was decorated with blood. The men behind Ciel started firing at her, but the bullets fell to the ground a few feet in front of her. Suddenly, a man exploded. Blood and entrails splattered the floor with a squelch.

The men were silent.

A man's head was sliced clean off his body by an invisible force and the scientists started hyperventilating. Then the next man died. They kept exploding and getting sliced to pieces by something invisible. The girl approached Ciel and he froze.

She looked up at him.

She had a blank expression and (e/c) eyes that were dulled over, likely from insanity. 

"I've never seen you before." She said, with a hint of something like disgust.

"They kidnapped me," Ciel said, surprisingly calmly considering she had just killed dozens of people without touching them.

The girl crouched down in front of him.  She seemed to be studying him and he broke out in a sweat.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, looking away.

"No. You've never done anything bad to me." She said.

There was a long pause.

"What's your name?" Ciel asked, wanting to break the silence.

"I don't have one." The mysterious girl said monotonously.

"What do they call you then?"

"Subject number 11."

Ciel looked at her horns.

"Those things on your head, can I touch them?" He asked.

"Sure."

He reached up and put a finger on the tip of one. He shuttered, realizing it bore a striking resemblance to bone.

"I can't take you with me." The girl said abruptly.

Ciel's eyes widened.

"So you're just going to leave me here?!" He yelled, hysterically.

"No, I'll clear a way for you to get out. It's too dangerous to follow me."

"At least give yourself a name, so I'll be able to find you again."

"You'll never want to find me. You need to forget you ever saw me." The girl said.

"I will want to find you. I owe you my life."

The girl thought this over.

"(y/n). Call me (y/n)." She said.

She walked over to a corpse and removed the jacket. The excess fabric was magically sliced off and she buttoned the coat around her into a makeshift dress. She then found a corpse wearing two necklaces. They floated into the air and one drifted over to Ciel and the other fastened itself around (y/n)'s neck.

"If you ever think you see me, ask to see my necklace."

"Ok. My name's Ciel Phantomhive. I trust we'll see each other again?"

(y/n) furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Pray that we don't."

\---

Years had passed, and Ciel was thinking revenge. He had made a contract with a demon over it. He often wondered about the little girl. Why were they so afraid of her? How did she escape? He shook his head and read over a letter from the queen. He had been working on a case for Jack the Ripper and was going to have to leave his manor for a while. He sighed before he heard the door open.

"Your tea, young master." His demon butler said. 

"Sebastian, there was an awful lot of soap in the hallway this morning. What have you been up to?" Ciel asked, sipping the Earl Gray tea.

"Mey-rin put too much soap in with the clothes. We will need to go out and purchase new ones. I apologize, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing. 

Ciel put two fingers on the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Prepare the carriage."

* * *

 

-Timeskip-

* * *

 

They were walking towards the clothing shop when Sebastian stiffened.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, hardly regarding his butler.

"No... sudden... movements... my lord..." Sebastian was remaining as still as a statue before walking forward cautiously and holding open the door for Ciel.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him before walking into the shop. He had a feeling that someone was watching him. He browsed around the store while Sebastian talked to the tailor, but quickly got bored and headed outside. He knew Sebastian would come save him if he were in danger, so he wasn't very cautious when he headed around the building into an alleyway. He saw a figure crouched in the corner and examined them. It was a girl, about his age maybe younger. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (s/t) skin.

"And what might a young girl like yourself be doing here on such a lovely day?" Ciel asked smugly.  He felt an odd, yet not painful sensation in his stomach. It felt as though something was going through him. He dared not move, feeling that if he moved he would be chopped in half. The girl stood up. She was wearing what looked like a lab coat fashioned into a dress and an old leather hat. She was hunched over slightly looking at the ground as she approached the young earl slowly. Ciel realized with a start that she was wearing the same necklace he always wore, given to him by the girl who saved his life.

"M-may I see your necklace?" Ciel tried to say bravely, but stuttered.

She looked up and her (e/c) eyes pierced his single blue one. She slowly reached towards her neck to hold out the little white pendant. It matched his perfectly.

"Hello, (y/n)." Ciel said with a smile.

"C-Ciel?" (y/n) said, bewildered.

Suddenly, Sebastian crept around the corner with wide eyes.

"Get behind me, young mas-" Sebastian was cut short as he froze, an almost worried look on his face. He felt a hand reach through his stomach.

"I see you have a pet demon, Ciel..." (y/n) said, teeth bared.

Ciel studied the situation for a bit.

"(y/n), why are you in an alley?" Ciel asked.

"I've been living here since I've escaped. Only one man from that day survived, and he's here."

Ciel's eyes widened with fear.

"My lord, do you not know what she is?" Sebastian interrupted.

"What? Wait, what is she?" Ciel asked curiously.

"She's a diclonius."

Ciel processed this, remembering the term from somewhere.

"Remind me what a diclonius is."

"They have horns on their head and invisible arms that reach 3 yards called vectors. Their vectors can pass through objects or be solid and they can vibrate fast enough to cut through steel." Sebastian said.

Ciel paled. It made sense now, how the people just exploded.

"Do you have a home?" Ciel asked. (y/n) shook her head no.

"Well, you do now. Come, we must get in the carriage." Ciel asked, turning away.

"Why? Why are you blindly letting me into your home?" (y/n) asked.

Ciel pondered this for a moment.

"Because I owe you my life."


End file.
